Twisted
by Witch's Wishes
Summary: A story filled with unsespected enemies, unexpected allies, soulmates, matchmakers, love, desserts, pets and secret powers. Featuring our trouble magnet :- Rosaline(Harry) Jamie Potter. **Enjoy**
1. chapter 1

**Hello. This is my amature fanfiction based on Harry Potter.**

 **Powerful!Independent!Fem!Harry Potter**

 **Eventuall - Rosaline(Harry) P. /Draco M.**

 **\- Nevile L. /Luna L.**

 **\- Blaise Z. /Ginny W.**

( **Hermione G, Ron and Molly W, Dumbledore and Dursleys bashing.** )

 **Comments are welcomed.**

 **Oh, And I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

Number four Privet Drive has four occupants. Vernon Fredrick Dursley (Read - Whale with mustache), Petunia Mary Dursley neé Evans (Read - Horse with Giraffe neck), Dudley Vernon Dursley (Read - Baby whale with pea sized brain) and Rosaline Jamie Potter.

Little Rose was known as a Freak and a monster among her relatives (I refuse to say family) , a prodigy among teachers and an odd child among adults. Although she prefers being 'Just Ro', not that would ever happen.

Odd things happen around her. Growing her black and messy shoulder-length hair back the day after her aunt shaved her head. Turning her teacher's hair blue. Appearing on the roof of her school when she was running away from the baby whale and his goons. Her wounds (courtesy of Dursleys) fading into mere scratches. Or the fact that she is completely unaffected by fire and heat.

Rosaline had also this behaviour that she could remember what she read word by word. She also has those times where she has flashback/visions from someone else's perspective. Rose understands things that children her age don't. She always held back in class. Even though her grades were really good, the Dursleys never checked it. Why? Because Dudley tells them his cousin is a lazy student who barely understands the teacher. Ro felt a burst of smugness at her marvelous feat of acting. Maybe she should be an actress when she grew up.

There was only one time her relatives checked her grade and it was not a memorable time. She remembers the day she got the best grades in the entire 3rd grade. She was just a 9 year old doing her best in class.

 **Flashback**

Rosaline Potter was lying in her room, the cupboard Under the Stairs. Apparently the principal thought it was mandatory to tell her relatives that she was holding the highest grades. Her relatives, of course were far away from proud and pleased. Instead she was on the receiving end of a heavy beating.

She wanted nothing more than to end the pain. Ro couldn't breath, it was as if Vernon had sat on her. She was slowly losing herself. At least she gets to see her parents.

She was in pure bliss. There was an overwhelming amount of freedom in her. Rose blinked to clear her vision. It was so bright, she could barely make what it was. When Ro was able to actually observe her area, she saw it was the local library. Only more cleaner and a whole lot brighter.

The local library was her all time sanctuary. Her love of books, her thirst of knowledge, the peace and quiet, and the fact that half of the population, namely Didikins and his mindless followers, was alergic of anything and everything that consists reading material.

Rose turned around and stared at the man that was clearing his throat. He had blue eyes and a short and dirty blonde hair. The said man had broad shoulders, angular face, a pale-ish skin and was quite tall.

"Not trying to be rude but, Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? And how the hell did you get here? You weren't here when i got. . . Here." finished rose while waving her hands.

The man gave a smile. "I don't matter right now. You're in the void space between life and death. Magic."

The little girl gave a skeptical look. "How can I tell whether this is a fragment of the rather large part of my brain infected with insanity or an actual reality plane?"

He grinned at her. "I like you very much. I can see why fate was so adamant on choosing you. "

Her eyes widened " 'Choosing Me' as in make me do all her work on the mortal world?"

He nodded at her.

"Great, I have been handed the honor honor of being fate's bitch." stated Ro, lacing it with sarcasm.

He snickered. "You know, you do get quite the favour and will be well compensated for."

The calculating look was back in her eyes. "Why me?"

"That, I cannot tell. You'll have to figure out as you go. Good luck Rosaline Jamie."

"Wait! Can i at least see my pareeeeeeeeeeeeeeents?!." Ro felt a falling sensation as she woke back up in the cupboard.

 **End flashback**

Rosaline Potter was currently on a cold and dusty floor. She put her sketchbook and pencil back in her raggedy backpack. She absolutely adored drawing. It started when she decided to draw what she saw in her dreams. Practice, Practice and more practice until the image looked like the people from her dreams. Her sketchbook was filled with mystical creatures that she sees. Unicorns, half human half horses, little dwarf-thingies with pointy ears and huge eyes and awful pillowcases as clothes, other dwarf-thingies with super sharp teeth, Dragons, Mermaids, huge snakes, weird birds. She also had a couple drawings with people wearing robes and pointy hats, which she found weird. Maybe she was reading Alice in wonderland too much.

Today was her 11th birthday. Her 10th birthday without her parents. Her relatives were running aways from owls and letters and ended up on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Ro started drawing a cake in the layer of dust on the floor with 11 candels.

She sighed and turned around and looked at Dudley's watch.

 _Three. Two. One._

"Make a wish, Rosaline." she whispered to herself.

 **Booom**

 **Booom**

 **Booom**

And just like that. A new chance life came barging through the door. Quite literally.

 **Yay! Finished with my first chapter. Thank you for reading.** ** _Next Chapter :- Diagon Alley_**


	2. Chapter two:- Diagon Alley

**Hello. I'm back with another chapter.** **I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

Chapter two :- Diagon Alley

Rose was practically running to catch up with Hagrid's huge strides. She quietly followed him into a pub called The Leaky cauldron. From the outside it looked very dusty and really old as if no one would even give it a spare glance. She wondered why no one ever went there. Upon entrance there was an old man behind the counter.

"The usual, I suppose, Hagrid?" he called out.

"Not t'day, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business." said the half giant, beaming with pride.

"oh. And who's this young lady?" asked the man named Tom.

"This 'ere us Miss.Potter. I'm taking her shoppin' in Diagon Alley."

Within the silence, Ro could swear she heard a rat passing gas.

"Bless my soul, it's Rosaline Potter."

"Nice to meet you Miss Potter."

"It's an honour."

Were shouted all around as people came rushing forwards to shake her hand. Hagrid was nowhere in sight, considering his size, that was an amazing feat.

When a man came forward to shake her hand, she seemed to remember him.

"Oh, hello again, Sir. I remember seeing you last year." she said politely.

"Hah, she remembers me! Did ya here that!" he exclaimed, looking like christmas came early.

Ro saw Hagrid talking with a man with a rather ugly purple turban. She thought she saw it twitch a little, but maybe that's how it's supposed to be? Maybe he pulls out doves from in there as magicians pull rabbits out of their top hats.

"Ah, Rosaline, I was just talking to Prof'sor Quirrell here." he boomed.

"Hello, sir. What do you teach at Hogwarts?" she asked.

Ro doesn't like physical contact with anyone. She only shakes people's hands if it was offered to her, she never makes the first move. Although the professor never offered his hand, which she was grateful for.

"D-d-d-ef-f-fence A-ag-gains-st t-t-the D-d-a-ark A-arts" the man stuttered.

Ro gave him a speculating look. She knows he's faking the stutters. Rose has probably been lying since she revealed she could talk. She had read every psychology book she could find. You might call her a manipulator, but she just sees it as protecting herself. She knows how to make an impression on people that is a far cry from usual self, knows how to pull of facial expressions, knows how to tell a convincing lie, knows how to make people pity her and how to play their emotions. The best part is, no one knows. Everyone who met her sees the neglected, poor orphan. They can't see the cold-hearted, master-minded, strong-willed and psychotic bitch who neither forgives nor forgets.

That's why she knows he's lying. She adopted her innocent and oblivious look, but she didn't miss the weird look that past Quirrell's eyes.

"I look forward to your classes, Professor." she said to the man. She turned around and looked at Hagrid. "Shouldn't we be going, Hagrid? I thought we had a lot to go through."

"Of course if course. I'll be seein ya Prof'sor." he called and led Rosaline to the backdoor.

There was nothing but a brick wall there but she could feel something tingly about it. She gave hagrid a curious look as he took out his pink umbrella and tapped the bricks. She kept a close eye on the pattern. She might need it.

Suddenly the wall seems to be folding on itself until it made an opening. Ro gasped at the sight. There were so many shops. There were women walking ,some, with hats with feathers others with pointy hats.

"Welcome, Rosaline, To Diagon Alley." Hagrid said to her.

She had still not recovered from her daze. She was looking left and right as she followed Hagrid to a giant marble building that looks like a piece of artwork.

"Woah." was all she could say.

They approached the giant steel doors. Ro stopped and took a closer look at the writing.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

( Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

'Damn, they must be serious about their jobs.' Mused Rose to herself.

After entering the huge dores there was a second double door inside.

As the Goblin opened the doors for them, Rose gave an appreciative smile and thanked him.

She wondered how they were treated to make them do a double take at a simple 'thankyou'.

"Goblins. Clever as they come, Goblins, but not the kindest of souls." whispered Hagrid. She thought the goblins heard him, considering their ears. She shot him a disbelieving look that screamed 'What the Hell!?' as they kept walking to the nearest goblin. Ro couldn't believe that people thought is was the Goblins' fault. Didn't they know for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction?

Yes, she knew what Goblins were. She can read books, you know. But Ro felt she should keep that a secret. She briefly wondered if the magical story books were written by wizards and witches. How else would you explain that Goblins were described as short creatures with pointy ears, black eyes, long hands and legs? They were described exactly how she sees them now.

Her thought were cut short when a goblin asked, "And does Miss Potter have her key?"

"I got it right 'ere, somewhere." said hagrid as he searched his pockets.

"Hagrid, what do you have my key?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Prof'sor Dumbledore gave it ta me." he said finally finding the elusive key.

"And why did Dumbledore have it?" she figured a guy like hagrid would have trouble keeping secrets.

"I duuno."

She narrowed her eyes before putting her innocent mast back in place. Ro didn't see the Goblin giving her a curious look.

"Very well. Griphook! Take them down to the vault."

The said goblin was a head shorter than herself with sharp teeth and with a half bald head.

He instructed them to follow. He grabbed a lantern and pulled some sort of lever in the cart. Rose has never been on roller coaster but whatever it may seem like she felt the cart ride down to her Vault was better.

"Hold this." instructed the goblin, giving Hagrid the lantern.

The goblin stepped out of the cart and asked for the light.

He went in front of the vault door asked for the key this time while thrusting the lantern to Hagrid.

As the door opened, Ro's jaw dropped. She had this much money and was wearing hand-me-downs!!?

"I'll go back. I don't think I'm feeling well." said Hagrid looking green in the face. Rose distractedly nodded and went straight for the nearest pile.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver is Sickle and the bronze one's Knut. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon."

"Thanks." said Rose as she started scooping money into the sack, which doesn't seem to get any heavier or bigger. She was already falling in love with magic.

She had an estimated amount of 350 Galleons, 100 Sickles and 100 knuts. When Rosaline turned around, the Goblin was eyeing her with a raised eyebrow.

"I love books." was the only explanation she offered. He grinned at it.

"I have a question." when Griphook made no objections, "I only see money in here, is it possible that I inherited other vaults? Like an artefact vault?"

Griphook nodded his head.

"I know I'm still a minor to take money from other than my trust vault, but would it be okay if i came later on to take books?"

The goblin blinked. This had to be the only person who came into their vault to solely take books. "Of course Miss Potter."

"Thankyou, Master Griphook." she said remembering how people addressed the Goblins in the books she read. She made a mental dance as the Goblin's eyes widened a bit a nodded a 'thank you'.

They made their was back to, a slightly looking better, Hagrid.

"Vault 713." the goblin called out as he started the cart again. Rose was grinning like an idiot while hagrid looked as it he's going to vomit anytime soon.

Rosaline was curious about the 'You know What in You know Where' as Hagrid said.

Griphook went and dragged his long fingers across the middle.

"Excuse me, but is that secure enough?" she asked.

The goblin was surprised by her question and answered "The only ones who could open the doors are goblins. If anyone else tries to open it they get sucked inside."

Rose still wasn't convinced. "I'm not trying to insult you but what if a Goblin turns on you. They might be forced, blackmailed or even mind controlled to open the door for other people. How can you stop this?"

The Goblin's eyes widened and he stopped his movement to look at the girl. "I honestly never thought about that I'll be sure to bring it up next time to the Elder Goblins."

Ro hummed in agreement before peering inside the secure vault. To her surprise, it was just one rock-ish material covered with parchment and tied with a string. Hagrid then proceeded to pick it up and put it in one of his giant pockets.

Since they were done, for now, Hagrid and Rosaline left the Bank. Rose was half tempted to pickpocket Hagrid and take the mysterious object. In her childhood she had picked up on not only to pickpocket but also pick locks with nothing but hair pins. She doesn't do these outside except to the Dursleys when she needs money to eat food outside. Although right now stealing the you-know-what from you-know-where didn't seem like a good idea.

Something smells fishy to her though. Why would this Professor Dumbledore ask Hagrid to pick up a Hogwarts official secret business while he is with a child. It was as if he was waving a red flag in front of a bull. Whatever it was something didn't fit in. Especially if she was told to not bring it up again.

Hagrid told her to go and get fitted for school robes while he takes a detour. Ro agreed and entered Madam Malkin's shop.

"Just a minute dear." called out a lady from inside wherever that was.

Rose nodded and tool her place standing next to a pale and Blonde boy.

"First year?" he asked.

Rose nodded.

"Me too. My father is buying my potions book while my mother is buying my wand." he said

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" he asked again.

Ro shook her head.

"Well I'm going to be in Slytherin. My entire family

'So, he's spoilt, snobbish and has a superiority complex, hm.' noted Rosaline.

"Do you play quidditch?"

Ro shook her head. She distractedly rubbed the back of her neck as it started itching.

"Do you have a broom?"

Rose shook her head again.

"Your parents were our kind, weren't they?"

She thought that was extremely rude if the boy. Ro had the growing urge to slam his face to the wall.

"Well if you mean human, Obviously. If you mean English, Yes. If you mean religiously, I don't know." Ro said, she could tell she hit a nerve.

"What house do you think you'll be in? I'm obviously going to go in Slytherin. My entire family has been there."

Before he could say anything Hagrid appeared by the window holding two huge Ice-Cream cones. Rosaline smiled fondly at him. This wasn't her 'smile so they don't think anything is up.' No, this was her true smile that she barely wears.

"I say, look at that man."

Rose looked at the boy with darkened features. "That's Hagrid. He's my friend."

"I heard he's some rabid beast that lives at Hogwarts."

"You must've heard wrong then, because Hagrid is a gamekeeper and is the most gentle soul I have met." her eyes seem to shine with power as the nearest cabinet shook.

"Where are your parents?" he sneered.

"Dead." she said with a cold voice.

"You're done, dear." said Madam Malkin coming back out carrying a bag.

The pale boy jumped of the stool and took the bad. She thought it was rude the blonde never said 'thank you'

After a bit of hesitation the boy turned to her and said, "I'll see you at hogwarts then."

Draco walked out of the robe shop feeling a little weird. He grew up surrounded by girls and boys his age and all the girls had never acted like the green eyed mystery witch. Then again, the others would probably be charmed if he as much as sneezed. He was always given attention by the girls his age, not that he cared, but Draco seemed agitated for some reason because the raven-haired girl didn't do the same.

He quickly caught up to an empty dark corner his parent told him to meet.

"Dragon dear, you have to get your wand yourself. It seems you have to get chosen."

Draco nodded distractedly while trying to scratch his back.

"Draco, what's the matter." his father asked.

"It's nothing. It just itches." he said immediately stopping.

His mother, though, was curious and lowered his robes a little. She gasped when she saw a writing in the center of shoulder blades. Just below his neckline.

"Lucius." she called out, still in awe.

Lucius curiously looked at what his wife was pointing out. His eyes bulged out when he saw a loopy and cursive yet elegant writing that said one word.

 _'yours'_

"A soul-mark." he whispered, he too in awe.

Draco heard this and felt delight run through him. He's read about soulmates and how ridiculously rare they are. He, Draco Malfoy, was one of the luckiest people.

Now, though, who is the mysterious green-eyed witch?

Rose got measured for uniforms and went outside to Hagrid. He handed her one of the ice-cream and she took it happily.

"Alright. Next thing, Potions." said Hagrid.

"Maybe I should get a trunk first." Ro suggested.

"I sup'ose. There are a bunch of trunks over-"

"Hagrid, i prefer i get my new trunk at "Holt's magical Luggage"."

"Er, sure. Magical Menagerie across the street." he informed her.

She briefly wondered why he would go to a pet shop, but then again he likes animals, he's probably going to spend time cooing at the.

The doorbell rang upon her entrance and a man's head popped out of the corner. He looked in his 40's with hazel hair and dark brown eyes.

"Welcome to my Magical Luggage shop, how may I help you?"

"Uh, I was hoping if you had a normal looking truck which opens to a cloth compartment and at least five hidden compartments that only I can oppen."

"Hmm" the older man said thoughtfully. "I have one similar to that with six hidden compartments, seven total with the normal cloth compartment that open by a magical signature for extra protection. Two out of six compartments have bottomless charms, and one compartment has an extended book shelf that can hold upto 300 books. And the entire trunk has been charmed featherlight and is fireproof, waterproof, is protected from any scratches and doesn't wear down. You can also shrink it down and enlarge it by your command."

Upon seeing her interested face he lead her a little to the back until they came to a jet black leather trunk. It was simply beautiful.

"How much?" she asked.

"45 Galleons."

It doesn't seem to much for her but looking at other trunks' cost, mostly ranging from 10-30 Galleons, she knew this was top quality.

She opened the trunk and the inside was layered with green silk that matched her eyes. She absolutely loved the color green.

"How do you open the other compartments?" she asked as she closed the trunk.

"Place your hand on the latches and say '1'. When you're magical signature is signed in, you can open it by thoughts."

She did as she was told and when she opened it, she was faced with another compartment that looks like where you place your books.

"Number '4' and '5' are the bottomless compartments and '6' is the bookshelf." he informed her.

She checked all 7 compartments, hidden and normal, and was pleased to see it in tip top shape.

"5 more Galleons for the book bag that comes with it. Which also has permanent featherlight and bottomless charms. And 2 more Galleons to add your family name to them."

Her eyes lit up and looked at the book bag. It was made of the same leather and the inside was also the same green silk. "I'll take both."

The man rubbed his hands together. "First part, i need to key you in."

He raised his wand and mumbled an incantation as little signs on the latches,that were hard to see, started glowing red.

"Touch the latches."

She did as instructed and felt tingly as she did.

"Now, the label. What's your last name, Miss?"

"Potter." she said and he immediately looked up to try and see the scar among the black and messy bangs that were covering it.

"Ah, Miss Potter, delighted to meet you."

She felt like she's missing something. Like why she's so famous and why people keep looking at her scar. She figures she should ask Hagrid when she sees him again.

She offered a shy smile.

He turned around to the trunk and said another weird incantation and the word 'Potter' was written in a very elegant and silver writing. He did the same to the bookbag, this one on the flap.

Five minutes later she came out 52 Galleons lighter, with a book bag on her back and a tiny luggage in her pockets.

She found Hagrid where he told her he'd be.

"Hagrid." she called out, diverting his attention from the kneezle he was holding to her. "Can we get something to eat?"

"I mustave lost track of time. We can go to the Leaky Cauldron." He suggested.

Around 10 minutes later, Rosaline and Hagrid were in a booth to the far corner of the pub.

"Hagrid, why am I famous?" Ro asked after a while of silence.

"When you-know-who attacked,-"

"Who?"

"You-know-who."

"No, I don't know who."

"V-voldemort. When he attacked The Potters, you were the only survivor."

"I'm sure there are other survivors, but that still doesn't explain why everyone treats me like some type of hero."

"That's not it. No, no, no. There is a terrible, terrible curse. It's called the killing curse and no one can survive it. No shield can't stop it from getting to you. You are the only one to get hit by the killing curse and still alive. And somehow, you managed to kill him."

Rose was dumbfounded. "Killed him?"

"When I got there, there was no body. Only you, sitting in your crib." he sniffed.

"If there wasn't the body of Voldemort, how could you tell he died?"

He sighed. "I don't think he died, but the other witches and wizards do."

Ro hummed as she ate from her fish and chips.

"Hagrid, what is slytherin.?"

"It's a House at Hogwarts. Although, there isn't a witch or wizard that turned dark that wasn't from Slytherin. Yow-Know-Who was in Slytherin you know. But yer parents were both in Gryffindor. Brave as they come." he said solemnly and continued to eat.

Rosaline thought that was a little too harsh and again couldn't believe the Wizarding World linked Dark to Evil. Life isn't colored in black and white, it's covered with grey spots. She gathered that while growing up. You do what you do to save yourself, perhaps others that you would consider family. Not that Rose has any type of emotional, mental or physical connections to anyone.

"Are you going to stay longer while I go of shopping?" she said with innocence.

She might have Paranoia but she couldn't have Hagrid tailing her while she still feels as if something was wrong. When she goes to Hogwarts, she wants to continue to be the oblivious and average student. Rosaline wants people to underestimate her. She also doesn't want anymore attention.

He seemed to contemplate the idea before slowly nodding.

"Ok, I'll see you in, uuuuh, three hours. Bye." she said quickly before bolting out of the pub.

Rose said goodbye to Hagrid before walking into Number 4 Privet drive. She was wearing her old and raggedy bag with her new one in her trunk, which is in her pocket, and Hedwig. Her snowy owl who she is smitten with. Hagrid took her to 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' and she'd fallen in love with the snowy owl, who in turn had grown close to Ro within minutes.

As soon as she entered, Petunia horse-face took her book bag and locked it in the cupboard under the stairs. She smirked in the inside knowing her Auntie fell for it.

Tuna turned around and looked at her with a sneer.

"Dudley's second bedroom." she spat.

Through her sneer, she could see the fright in her eyes. She felt entierly too pleased by that.

She looked to the floor, like a submissive and nodded. "Yes, Aunt Petunia. Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Ro said in her most miserable voice she could manage.

Rose quickly went into her new room and observed it. There were several locks and and a cat flap on the door. She rolled her eyes at the lovingness of her relatives. The bed was worn down and the mattress was uncomfortable.

Horse face came to the door but never went inside. "You have twenty minutes to use the bathroom." she called and left.

Rose opened her trunk to the first hidden compartment and took out a very fluffy and heavenly black towel that she bought.

After she left Hagrid she'd got her want first. And it just happens to be the brother wand to her parents' murderer. Great.

She'd then went to Gringotts where she was fully stocked on her Parents' books. Their school books , 1-7th year, and diaries. Ro also found a black box. When she opened it, it was filled with tons of unopened letters sent by her mother to a Severus Snape. It looked like he sent the letters back without opening them. The box must've had a bottomless charm because it had a lot of letters. She packed it in her bookbag, just in case.

Shes also took books on Potion, Charms, Wandless Magic, Offensive Magic and Defensive Magic.

Her next shop was 'Flourish and Bolts' where she bought all her required books, etiquette books, 'Potions for beginners', 'A guide to your plants' ,a lot of history books and any other book that caught her eyes. Ro then went to 'Obscurus Books' and bought more books.

In the end, she'd brought 94 books exactly and spent 7p Galleons and 67 Sickles on the books only. And with the books from the Vaults, she had a total of 107 books.

She then went to 'Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions' and bought three pairs of pants, five shirts, three sweaters, three sleepwear in black, green and maroon ,socks, underwear and a towel. Which added to a total of 31 Galleons and 28 Sickles.

She'd then got her telescope for astronomy, Potions ingredients, cauldrons and necessities. Spending a total of 39 Galleons and 14 Sickles.

Rosaline had bought double of what was required from parchments, ink and quills. Rose needed to practice writing in ink. She found this in her mother's guide book when she was eleven. Ro wondered why she wasn't given any.

She'd also bought pencils, erasers, pens and journals from a small shop hidden in a corner that sold muggle equipment. There was no way that she would use ink wells, quills and parchment when she could write with pencils and ruled journals. All the rules say was that she needed to turn in work on parchment with ink, her notes were hers to do whatever she wishes.

Her first hidden compartment was for her new clothes.

The second hidden compartment was for her school books.

The third compartment was for her money. Which has 148 Galleons 17 sickles and 85 Knuts left from her shopping trip.

The fourth compartment was empty

The fifth compartment was for her potions ingredients and astronomy equipment and the letter box she found.

The sixth compartment was her loaded bookshelf.

She didn't worry about setting up a password since the store clerk said the hidden compartments only open at her touch.

Ro stepped out of the shower and dried herself in her new towl. She briefly wondered why her neck was itching. She grabbed the hand mirror and put her back towards the wall mirror. Using both mirrors she was able to see a word. And below where her hair stops, she saw a neatly written

 _'Mine'_

He eyes widened. That was not there before. She's going to need to read up on it.

She quickly went into her bedroom and put on her second hand sleepwear. They never bought anything new for her. They always bought clothes from the flea market. Had she been a boy, she would probably be wearing her cousins cast-offs.

Life was starting to look up for our little heroine. But how different is the wizarding world?

 **Yay Second chapter up. I would appreciate comments since I'm a starter in .** **Next Chapter :- Hogwarts**


	3. Chapters 3 - Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.** Chapter 3:- Hogwarts.

Rose arrived at King's Cross Station with her uncle.

"Now, we don't want to see you till summer, so don't do anything stupid, girl." he snarled and shoved her out of the car.

 _'Pathetic, really!'_ she thought "Yes, Uncle Vernon. Thank you, Uncle Vernon." she said out loud and left with her head down.

Ro made her way you platform 9 and platform 10. She knew how to get to platform 9 , from her parents journal/diaries. Although Hagrid didn't say anything. One moment he was giving her the ticket and the next he was gone before she could ask questions. This just goes on to prove that something isn't right.

Contrary to what people may believe, Rosaline was highly observant. She used her time locked up in her cupboard to review her memories. Ro feels like she was entering her mind where she could always re-watch her memories. It was as if she was using a projector. What people see is Ro staring of into space. What she sees is her memories, deep in her mind. She could never explain it before but now it makes sense. Magic.

While reviewing her day in Diagon Alley, there were several things were wrong.

If they could tell where she was, how come they didn't do anything about her living 10 years in the cupboard under the stairs?

If she was famous, why wasn't she told about Magical Britain earlier?

If her muggle relatives hated her, why didn't they send her to an orphanage? Where they blackmailed?

Who gave Albus Dumbledore the right to have her Vault key?

Why did they send Hagrid? According to her mother's journal, she was visited by a Transfiguration Professor. Why didn't they send a Professor with her letter the first time?

And why did she have to drag the truth of her past from hagrid as though it was a big secret?

Those were the main points that were bothering her. She was about to go through the magical barrier when she heard a, rather plump, red-headed woman, loudly exclaiming about muggles overcrowding the station. The woman had a line of other red-heads. Obviously this wasn't her first time coming here.

"What was the platform again?" the woman asked.

"Nine and three quarters, mom." said the only daughter in the line. Her voice had a hint of agitation.

' _Why is she yelling? Aren't they supposed to keep quiet? And why is she asking the platform if she'd . . .'_ Ro stopped when realization hit her. _'She knows I'm here. She's trying to get me to ask her to help. This explains why they didn't tell me how to got to the express!'_ she exclaimed.

Ro watched the most matured one enter the barrier first. He looked like your typical person with a case of hero worship of authority.

Then came the twins. They looked the same. Well almost the same. She noticed one of them had slightly more freckles by his left eye and the other by the right eye. Ro felt surprised by the fact their own mother can't tell the difference between them.

Rosaline snorted in her mind at their antiques. They seemed the mischief and mayhem causers in their family. She liked them already.

 _'Here goes.'_ she said to herself and approached the red head.

Rose was sitting in an empty compartment she'd found. She was wondering when the boy, Ron?, was going to come and sit. His mother seemed eager to make them best friends. Rose felt disappointed that the boy was in her year. She sighed and took out her potions book.

It wasn't long before the redhead came into the compartment. His eyes were darting around, looking at anything but her.

"Uhm, do you mind if sit here? All the other compartments are full." he asked.

She did a mental laugh. _'He expects me to believe that! Hogwarts:A History says the express is magically expanded. They obviously think I don't know anything. Now, who are 'They' though'_

"Sure!" she said out loud and gave him the best smile she could muster up.

Ro saw relief his blue eyes.

He quickly sat down opposite to her.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

 _'Hmm, he said his first name first meaning_ _His family isn't special or_ _His family is an outcast._ _I'd say the latter, because his family looks poor. Why else is he wearing hand-me-downs?'_

She said to herself. Ro likes to consider herself a person of statistics. She likes reading people and he was an open book.

"Rosaline." she said quietly. She doesn't like saying her last name, not that she's ashamed of being a potter, rather the fact she doesn't want to be famous for something she doesn't remember doing.

"Rosaline Potter."

Aaand, there it is. Eyes wide, gasp, look for scar. It was a sort of reaction when magical people meet her, and Ronald didn't disappoint.

"Do you, do you have the scar?" he asked indicating to his forehead.

Rose had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She lifted her thick bangs to show her scar.

"Wicked." Ron breathed.

 _'WICKED! I DO NOT SEE ANYTHING WICKED ABOUT HAVING A PERMANENT REMINDER ETCHED INTO YOUR FOREHEAD THAT YOU DIDN'T DIE WITH YOUR PARENTS EVEN IF YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!'_ she screamed mentally, even if she was smiling on the outside.

She went back to her reading, ignoring the fact that Ronald was staring at her and trying to get her attention.

Not long later, the express starred to move. Ro closed the book she was reading in favour of sight seeing through the window.

The boy never stops talking! All he does is yap, yap, yap.

Gryffindor is awesome, Slytherin is evil, quidditch, Dumbledore and repeat.

Ronald was mercifully interrupted by the trolley witch.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" the aged woman asked.

"No thank you. My mom packed me some." he said holding up a pathetic little sandwich inside a bag.

 _'I stand corrected. He's from a poor family.'_ she thought. _'Tut tut tut, he's trying to get me to pity him. Maybe they're planning on teaching me humility?'_

"I'll take some." she said out loud producing multiple shiny coins.

She heard Ron say 'Whoa' under his breath. Ro stopped herself before she rolled her eyes.

Not too long after, the seats of their compartment was almost all covered in sweets.

Ronald was a greedy little bugger. He was shoveling treats and gulping Pumpkin juice like there was no tomorrow.

It was pure luck that they were sitting opposite from each other, this way he can only eat his own share, which, mind you, was larger than Rosaline's.

Ro was slowly analyzing her situation. Why was she set up to be friends to Ron Weasley at the train station?From what he said his entire family was in Gryffindor.

She didn't know her parents' opinions because she only read her mother's journal until the Visit from a Professor Mcgonagall and only read her father's journal until his 10th birthday. Both her parents' journals started on their 5th birthdays.

Anyways, both Hagrid and Ronald sang praises for Gryffindor and Dumbledore while bashing Slytherins.

From her analysis, it sounded like the puppet master is Dumbledore and he was trying to get her into Gryffindor and make her stay away from Slytherin. Dumbledore was the one that sent Hagrid! How he was connected to the Weasleys' though was a curious matter.

Her attention was snapped back to Ronald who was about to show her a spell his brothers Fred and George. She'd only seen the twins but she already knew it was some type of prank.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." said a snippy voice coming from a girl who just entered. Without knocking! How rude.

"Oh you're doing magic? Well let's see it then." the unidentified girl said.

Ron cleared his throat and aimed his wand at his pet rat.

 _"Sunshine Daisies Butter mellow,_

 _Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

Rosaline feared that her ribs might crack from concealing in laughter.

"Well it's not very good, is it?" the girl said. "I've been practicing simple spells myself."

The girl sat in front of Rosaline and pointer her wand at the Girl-Who-Lived 's broken glasses.

"Oculus Repero" she said and you can hear the broken parts of her spectacles snapping together.

Rosaline was truly amazed that the girl already tried the spells already.

"You're Rosaline Potter." the girl remarked. "I'm Hermione Granger." she turned towards the red head. "And you are?"

"Ron." he said with a stuffed mouth. "Ron Weasley."

Hermione's face pinched in an unpleasant look. "Pleasure" she said unsurely. Granger looked back at Ro. "I've read about you in 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord' and in. . ." she stopped when Ro raised her hand to stop her.

"I wouldn't believe them if I were you." she said and Hermione's face looked affronted but Rose quickly added "There were only four people at that time. Three are dead and one was a baby. And I'm sure I've never given an interview in the past 10 years of my life."

"S-So you're saying, all those books are-"

"Fictions." Rosaline said calmly.

Hermione looked scandalized. "I can't believe they would do that." she muttered to herself and sighed. "I guess I'll see you at hogwarts then. I've got a toad to find."

"Hermione." Ro called when the girl was leaving. Hermione turned around and looked at her. "Here." she said handing her two of her chocolate frogs. "I've got plenty more."

Hermione's smile could light up the compartment. "Thank you, Rosaline." she said before taking the offered chocolate skipping away.

 _'Seems smart. Although the way she introduced herself makes it look like she's rehearsed it. Low-Self esteem, Love for knowledge. She'd make a good friend if i have her full loyalty.'_ she mused over Hermione Granger in her mind. Psychology was such an interesting subject.

The ride was interrupted yet again. This time it was the familiar face of the blonde narcissist from Madam Malkin's shop. He entered the compartment as though he owned it. As soon as their eyes met, Rosaline felt tingly and she saw her counterpart's eyes go wide.

Draco was walking down the hall of the train with Crabbe and Goyle to where he heard the Girl-Who-Lived resides. His father had told him the benefactors of being friends with such a famous person. Of course, Draco does what pleases his father.

Ah, there. The compartment. He put his hands on the handles and opens them as wide as he could before making the most dramatic entrance he could manage.

There were only two occupants present. One dressed rather. . . unfavourably sporting ginger hair while the other was a small figure with messy black hair.

As soon as the raven-haired occupant raised their head, he was met by a familiar yet startling green eyes from the Robe Shop. His eyes were blown as wide as saucers.

 _'That means,. . . Oh, Merlin!'_ he exclaimed in his mind. He quickly adjusted his composure, because, Malfoys DO NOT GAPE.

"I heard the Rosaline Potter was on the train." he said eying the girl, he noticed she seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe-" he motioned to his left "- and this Goyle." he said. He was about to offer his hand to Potter when he heard a snort.

Draco turned around to face the redhead. He looked at him up and down, "You think my name is funny, do you?!" he Draco half-demanded half-asked. "Well I don't need to ask yours. Red hair and hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley." he sneered

Draco felt smug that he made the weasel look at the floor in embarrassment. As he faced Rosaline he noticed she was frowning in his direction.

"You don't want to hang out with the wrong sort." he started. "You see, some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." he finished, extending his hand.

Rose looked at his offered hand before looking Draco dead in the eye "I think I could tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you."

Draco's eyes blazed with anger and frustration as his offered hand curled into a fist and returned to his side. "You're going to wish you never did that, Potter!" he snarled as he made his exit with his bodyguards on his heels.

Draco marched back all the way to his compartment, and as soon as he did, he quickly took out a small parchment and ink.

He quickly scribbled

 _"'It's Potter!'"_

Before attaching it to his massive owl which had a jet black with gray streaked feather.

"Send this to Father." Draco told his owl before opening the window and letting him out.

After Apophis, his mutant snowy owl that turned black, left, Draco slouched on the seat and looked out the window, ignoring the curious glances of the walking Potatoes.

This was going to be entertaining.

Ro watched as the ponce left their compartment, still with a frown on her face. She sighed and turned to her window. Something was not right. When Malfoy was here she felt something, something that made her feel funny.

Rosaline yawned and her eyelids felt heavier. She had to wake up really early to make a breakfast fit for royalty so that her obese uncle can drive her to King's Cross Station. Ro thought she might as well rest her eyes a bit if the train ride going to take.long.

Ro later woke up to someone shaking her shoulders. "Rosaline, Rosaline, you need to change."

Rose coughed as she rubbed her eyes before re-adjusting her glasses. She lokked at the window again and was amazed to note that she slept till it was dark outside. Ro yawned again and stretched before blushing slightly with embarrassment.

Ro pulled down her trunk from above after a minute or two and hastily gathered her clothes before looking at Ron "Right, I'll, er, change in the lavatory." she said quickly and left with her school robes.

Fifteen minutes later, Ro was back in her compartment with her plain black robes on.

A while later they were told to leave their luggage on the train and make their way out.

It was dark outside and there was a single lantern belonging to someone. She realised it was Hagrid When he said "FIRST 'YEARS, FIRST 'YEARS." in his usual booming voice.

"Hullo, Hagrid." Rose called out.

Hagrid looked back and waved his giant hands which Rosaline returned by waving her scrawny little hand.

"You know him!" said Ron with a tinge of fear.

"He's a friend." Ro said.

"NO MORE THA' FOUR IN A BOAT." Hagrid's voice boomed.

Rosalie and Ron sat in the nearest boat and were soon joined by a red head girl and a brown haired girl.

"FORWARD!" yelled Hagrid once everyone was in a boat. He was in the front occupying a single boat to himself.

Rosaline smiles as they started moving. 'Home.' she thought. 'I can't wait to get there.'

They all "oooh"ed and "awwww"ed as they passed a giant squid that resides in the black lake. And they all laughed as tthe squid splashed water on them.

Every first years spent the boat ride completly amazed of the surrounding.

There was a collective gasp as they neared the castel.

There, stnding on the cliff with all its glory, was Hogwarts. It was massive. You can see so many towers and floors.The castel's windows where shining from the light inside. _Home'_ she confirmed.

 **Hello. Thank you for reading.**

 **I would also like to explain that Rosaline is smarter and more logical because she had been obserbing the good side of Tom Riddle from the horcrux. It would be explained a bit more on the fifth chapter.**


End file.
